Generally, a door latch system is used for opening and closing the automobile's door or locking or unlocking thereof, as suggested in Korea Patent No. 0535053.
However, such door latch system of the prior art has a problem wherein an unnecessary force is applied to the various components such as a latch connected to the door lever and the like when the door lever is pulled while the door is being locked, therefore, damages in the various components of the door latch system may easily occur, consequently, there is a problem of an excessive maintenance cost.
Moreover, the structure of such door latch system of the prior art is complicated.